


You Were Mine

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Discussions of mpreg, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No actual mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: "Alphas are made for omegas, and betas for betas."It's a stupid concept, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have never paid any mind to it. They've been together five years now, and the class differences have never once mattered. Yamaguchi has never once worried about some run of the mill alpha swooping in and stealing Kei from him.But maybe he should have.Or;Kei accidentally finds his soulmate and everything gets messy.





	You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic non-stop for days and I'm SO glad to finally post it.
> 
> It wasn't supposed to be this long but uh. Here we go.
> 
> This is pretty angsty, but mild compared to some if my other works, so just proceed with that in mind. 
> 
> In this world, the Nekoma and Karasuno team never met and half of the Karasuno members have moved to Tokyo for college, but everyone stays in touch.

Today was supposed to be a beautiful day.

 

The weather forecast called for blue skies all day, and mild weather. Add that to Yamaguchi having the day off and the promise of meeting their old high school friends this evening for dinner and Yamaguchi was happier than a clam. He hums happily to himself as he airs the futon out on their balcony.

 

Tsukishima still had classes, even if Yamaguchi doesn't, so Yamaguchi has the whole house to himself. Meaning, Tsukishima can't send him judgemental looks while he does the housework in just his underwear. Yamaguchi has a bad habit of letting the laundry pile up until he has no clean clothes left, but really, Tsukishima has the same problem, so.

 

Yamaguchi is in the middle of fixing lunch in one of Tsukishima's large button down shirts and his boxers when the front door slams open and shut, followed quickly by the click of a lock and a heavy thump in the front hallway. Yamaguchi blinks at the hallway and sets the loaf of bread back down on the counter before quietly padding towards the front entry.

 

“Kei?” He calls softly.

 

The blond has his back turned to him, forehead pressed against the thick wooden door and shoulders heaving. He's breathing heavily, shirt damp with sweat, and Yamaguchi's eyebrows crease in a frown; did he run the whole way home?

 

“Kei, are you-”

 

“I'm sorry, Tadashi.” He mumbles on an exhale. Yamaguchi's hand freezes in mid air, stomach suddenly in knots.

 

“Sorry for what..?” He asks softly. When Tsukishima turns to face him, Yamaguchi's not sure he wants to know. Kei is scaring him right now. In all their years together, he's never seen his boyfriend like this; wild eyed and frantic, scared, even.

 

“I never wanted this to happen.” Tsukishima murmurs, throat bobbing as he swallows. “I…” he falters, and Yamaguchi thinks he might throw up. 

 

“Kei, you're scaring me.” He breathes, eyes wide and fearful. His stomach is in knots, heart pounding in his chest. Tsukishima notices and snaps out of his daze, quickly crossing the hall to wrap Yamaguchi in his arms. The smaller beta hurriedly returns the hold, hands fisting in Tsukishima's hoodie like a lifeline. Tsukishima's nose is buried in his neck, inhaling his muted beta scent, hands holding onto Yamaguchi tightly. After a moment of just breathing together, Yamaguchi doesn't feel quite so nauseous.

 

“Kei, what happened?” He asks quietly. Tsukishima's hands tighten on his back and he presses his face harder against Yamaguchi's neck.

 

“Tadashi, I-” Tsukishima is cut off by a loud knocking on the front door. His arms tighten even further, crushing Yamaguchi to him. The smaller male holds on just as tight, unsure why, but terrified of what's behind the door. He swallows, eyes trained on the doorknob, waiting on whoever it is to leave.

 

“ _ I know you're in there. I can smell you all the way out here.” _ A deep voice calls, followed by another sharp knock. 

 

Oh God. Was that some alpha pervert? Did he follow Tsukishima home?! Had he- had he hurt-?!

 

_ “Listen, I just want to talk about it.” _ The voice sighs, sounding tired, confused. “ _ Is finding your soulmate really something to be so freaked out about..?” _

 

Yamaguchi's blood turns to ice. Tsukishima's arms tighten.

 

Another minute goes by in silence before the alpha outside the door sighs.

 

_ “I guess it is…” _ there's movement, and a few scratching noises, before a small slip of paper is being slid under the door. “ _ I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or trapped; that was never my intention. I honestly just want to talk. I'll be at the coffee shop again tomorrow, at the same time… please be there.” _ The alpha pleads softly. Yamaguchi stares at the paper, small and unassuming. He can't read it from here, but he can see writing on it, and his breath catches when he realizes it must be his phone number.

 

The alpha leaves, his warm apple cinnamon scent and the rest of Yamaguchi's strength with him. Yamaguchi leans heavily on Tsukishima, who has also apparently lost the strength in his legs, and they end up in the floor, arms still wrapped around one another.

 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispers against the skin of his neck, “I'm so sorry.”

 

Yamaguchi bites his bottom lip, eyes quickly welling with tears.

 

So is he.

 

\---

 

Betas are made for betas and omegas for alphas; that's just how society works. Sure, there are always a few oddballs that prefer to go against societal norms, but they don't usually last long. There's too many differences that separate the classes for it to work out in the long run. At least, that's what most people believe. 

 

Yamaguchi was never one of them. He believed love conquered all; even biological classes. That's why he and Tsukki had been together since middle school. That's why even after graduation, they stayed together. That's why even under all the pressure of society and their own families, they never once let their relationship go; never even entertained the thought. Yamaguchi was made for Tsukishima, and Tsukishima would always be Yamaguchi's.

 

Always.

 

Biology be damned.

 

But soul mates…

 

That's a little bit tricky.

 

\---

 

Twenty minutes later sees them curled on the couch together, Yamaguchi's back pressed to Tsukishima's chest, and his long arms wrapped around Yamaguchi's waist. The smaller male stares at the scrap of paper in his hand, lower lip tucked between his teeth.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou. That was the alpha's name. _Tsukishima's_ alpha. Yamaguchi swallows, reading the numbers again. He's already got it memorized, but he doesn't know what else to do. 

 

Yamaguchi had never been worried about losing Tsukishima to an alpha- ever. Tsukishima isn't a “typical omega”. He's tall and lanky, muscular with an attitude that rivals an alpha. People are always taken aback when they get a whiff of Tsukishima's scent after they've seen him; most omegas are small, petite, soft- with the occasional exception, of course. 

 

But, even Asahi, the largest omega he's ever met, acts more like an omega than Tsukishima. Alphas and omegas come in all shapes and sizes, they learned that in school, but it doesn't stop people from building stereotypes and developing preconceived notions. 

 

Yamaguchi never expected anything with Tsukishima. He didn't expect Tsukishima to cook or be a house-omega or to be subservient. Tsukishima was Tsukishima and that would always be enough for him- especially when Tsukishima was the one who chose Yamaguchi. And considering it's been nearly five years together, they must be doing something right.

 

So, of course, Yamaguchi had never worried that Tsukishima would one day decide some alpha was better for him than Yamaguchi. Maybe he should have, though, he muses, still staring at the messy writing on the scrap of paper.

 

Soulmates were rare, but not unheard of. They were always taught that soul bonds were the closest of bonds; the pinnacle of love and relationships. Soulmates can tell by one touch that someone is meant to be with them. Their bonds last longer and are stronger than marriage, or even traditional bonding. 

 

And now Tsukishima has found his.

 

Yamaguchi wants to cry. He wants to wrap Tsukishima up in their futon and hide him away; keep him locked away where no stupid alpha can touch him. He wants to stand in front of the other man and demand he leave Tsukishima alone-

 

But that would be selfish.

 

This is… good. This is good, for Tsukishima. He's found a soulmate. Someone who compliments him completely. It would be incredibly selfish of Yamaguchi to stand in their way, no matter how badly he wants to keep Tsukishima for himself.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He murmurs, voice cracking. He winces, knows Tsukishima couldn't have missed that. He's proven right when Tsukishima's arms tighten around his waist, the blond's forehead pressing against the nape of his neck. “Maybe you should-”

 

“No.” Tsukishima's tone leaves no room for argument.

 

Yamaguchi falters, throat clenching and eyes beginning to burn. Why does he have to make things difficult..?

 

“Kei-”

 

“ _ No.” _ Tsukishima protests again, voice rising a hair. “I won't go to him.”

 

“He's your-”

 

“Like I give a shit.” Tsukishima snarls, fingertips digging into Yamaguchi's sides. “I didn't  _ ask _ for a soulmate. I only need you. Only you, ‘dashi.” his voice has taken on a desperate tone and Yamaguchi can't fight the sob that breaks loose as he turns in Tsukishima's arms. Their lips are meeting in a frantic, passionate kiss. Hands are roaming, lips desperately chasing bared skin, hearts racing.

 

They both need this- the reassurance, the love.

 

Fingers leave bruises on sweat slick skin, teeth leave marks that will eventually fade away. They groan into each others mouths, taking comfort from one another.  

 

When they're both spent, naked save for a small lap blanket thrown over their waists, Yamaguchi allows himself to breathe; to relax. Their fingers are tangled together, his head resting on Tsukishima's broad chest and long fingers gliding through his messy brown hair.

 

“You really won't go meet him?” He asks quietly. “Even though you're soulmates?”

 

“I won't.” Tsukishima's voice is firm. Yamaguchi nods, cheek rubbing against the smooth chest under his cheek. 

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

They don't go out that night, but they promise the rest of their friends that they'll definitely go to the next outing. Tsukishima helps Yamaguchi cook, and they watch some new action film while they eat, thighs pressed tight together.

 

They don't talk about Kuroo again.

 

Before bed, Tsukishima throws the scrap of paper into the trash. The number is already burned into his mind, but it gives Yamaguchi a little more peace of mind. It means Kei doesn't want any part of that alpha in his home.

 

It means he still wants Yamaguchi.

 

\---

 

Tsukishima has never given Yamaguchi a reason not to believe him. Tsukishima says lying is despicable and he's above such things.

 

When Tsukishima says he won't go to the alpha, Yamaguchi believes him completely.

 

That's why he's able to smile in the morning as he heads to class, even after the disastrous evening they had yesterday. Tsukishima has already been gone for an hour, his classes beginning earlier than Yamaguchi on Saturdays, so Yamaguchi has the house to himself once again as he hastily crams all his notes into his work out binder.

 

He needs a new one, but he just hasn't had the time to go buy one recently. Besides, the semester is almost over. Wouldn't it be a waste to buy one right before the semester ends? He'll just buy one over break.

 

Tsukishima never has this problem, the brunette muses with a smile. Tsukishima is always on top of things, and is responsible enough for both of them. He's always punctual and tidy and trustworthy-

 

Which is why Yamaguchi has to do a double take as he jogs past Peaches and Cream, the campus coffee shop, when he sees a familiar head of blond hair. Shouldn't Tsukishima be in class right now..?

 

Yamaguchi takes two steps towards the building, fully intending to ditch class to hang out with his boyfriend who may or may not be having a crisis with the way he's staring at his hands when Yamaguchi sees _him._ The man has terrible bed head but a beautiful smile when he slides into the booth across from Tsukishima with two plastic coffee cups. Yamaguchi clutches the binder closer to his chest, heart plummeting as he backs up a couple steps.

 

This… this is probably nothing. Tsukishima has friends in his courses. Well, Tsukishima never  _ calls _ them that, but Yamaguchi knows they're not just "acquaintances." This is probably one of Tsukishima's friends from class who saw that Tsukishima was having a tough time and took him out for coffee.

 

Absolutely.

 

Tsukki is allowed to have friends, of course. And Yamaguchi isn't the  _ jealous _ type. Tsukki told him quite clearly yesterday that he would choose Yamaguchi over fate any day. 

 

But…

 

Something about the two in the coffee shop is making his stomach flip-flop. His heart shoots into his throat when the man laughs, his gaze fond, and Tsukishima-

 

Yamaguchi swallows, throat tight-

 

Tsukki is  _ blushing.  _ He looks flustered.

 

Yamaguchi takes another step back and stumbles into a sitting position on the brick ledge surrounding a raised flower bed. 

 

Why would Tsukki look like that..?

 

Before he can stop himself, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and has his keypad opened. He could call Tsukki but… he's suddenly afraid of what the blond will tell him.

 

What if he lies? Or worse; what if he tells the truth..?

 

With trembling hands, Yamaguchi dials the number that's been burned into his memory and brings the phone up to his ear.

 

And waits.

 

His blood turns to ice in his veins when the man across from Tsukishima pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and, after giving it a confused look, accepts the call.

 

_ "Hello?" _

 

The familiar voice on Yamaguchi's phone belongs to the man sitting across from his boyfriend. Yamaguchi hangs up, bile rising in his throat. He doesn't look back at the couple in the coffee shop as he gathers his binder again and trudges home, mind whirling and stomach roiling dangerously.

 

He barely makes it to the bathroom before he loses his breakfast, tears finally spilling over.

 

Tsukishima  _ lied _ to him.

 

For the first time since they were kids, Tsukishima had actually  _ lied to his face. _

 

Yamaguchi crawls to the bedroom and buries himself in the combined scent of KeiandTadashi. He sobs so hard he can't breathe, and then he rationalizes.

 

He should have seen this coming.

 

\---

 

Gentle fingers are running through his hair, coaxing him from sleep. Yamaguchi buries his nose further in the plush blanket, moans sleepily; he's so exhausted. Why does he feel so worn out..?

 

"Tadashi? Are you alright? Since when have you been home?" Tsukki's voice is low, warm and concerned. Yamaguchi blinks blearily, eyes still heavy with sleep. The bedroom is still lit by sunlight, so it can't be too late in the day. Why is Tsukki home-?

 

It all comes rushing back like a punch to the gut when Yamaguchi sees Tsukishima's wet hair. He's taken a shower in the middle of the day, before checking on Yamaguchi.

 

Tsukishima didn't want Yamaguchi to smell the alpha.

 

Yamaguchi feels cold.

 

"Tadashi?"

 

"Sorry," Yamaguchi mumbles, hiding his face under the blanket; he doesn't want Tsukishima to see him trying not to cry, "I didn't make it to class today."

 

"Why didn't you call me?"

 

"Didn't want to bother you."

 

Tsukishima is silent for a moment, before running a hand down Yamaguchi's side and standing up.

 

"I'll make something light for lunch and have Ariko get your class notes. Get some more rest." He instructs. Yamaguchi hums in agreement, not moving from his nest. When the door clicks shut again, Yamaguchi closes his eyes and swallows thickly.

 

He doesn't like this.

 

Why couldn't he just tell Tsukki what he saw..? Why couldn't he just ask..?

 

Why couldn't Tsukki just tell him? Why did he have to lie?

 

Is he going to lose Tsukishima?

 

\---

 

The thing about finding your partner in a lie, is that you will forever be suspicious after finding out that one lie, Yamaguchi is realizing. 

 

When Tsukishima says he's going to class, Yamaguchi can't help but wonder if he's going to see Kuroo. When he messages and says he'll be late for dinner because of a group project, Yamaguchi wonders if he's really with Kuroo.

 

Yamaguchi is constantly suspicious, and he  _ hates _ it. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't want to doubt his boyfriend of five years. He doesn't want to feel like this every time Tsukishima leaves the house. But, he can't help but worry that Tsukishima is going to meet the alpha that is his soulmate. 

 

After all, isn't that how its supposed to go..?

 

You meet the one you're destined to he with, and you run away with them?

 

Yamaguchi wants what's best for Tsukishima. He always has.

 

Maybe… what's best in this situation… isn't him.

 

\---

 

It's been a week now, and Yamaguchi is trying to ignore the anxiety gnawing at him. Tsukishima hasn't been acting any different, and he hasn't showered in the middle of the day again. At least, not to the beta's knowledge. Yamaguchi wants to trust Tsukki, he wants things to go back to normal.

 

Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe… maybe they just happened to bump into one another..? And Kuroo wouldn't take no for an answer, or maybe Tsukishima's biology wouldn't let him say no, or- 

 

Yamaguchi inhales deeply, counts to ten, and lets it out slowly as he waits in line at the small food kiosk. His order will be finished any minute now, and he'll be on his way to class.

 

He's done worrying over it. 

 

Tsukki is  _ not _ cheating on him. He's  _ not _ acting suspiciously, and he's not sneaking around; Yamaguchi is being too paranoid. At this rate,  _ he'll _ be the one to destroy the relationship with his suspicions of things that haven't even happened. He has to get it together.

 

And it's at this exact moment, when Yamaguchi is hyping himself up and promising to do better, when the scent hits him.

 

Warm apples and cinnamon; a freshly baked pie. Undeniably alpha. Obviously close, if Yamaguchi can smell it this well with his beta nose. His shoulders draw up, instinctively trying to make himself smaller.

 

It's ridiculous, really; Kuroo doesn't know who he is, let alone what he smells like. Kuroo has had absolutely zero interaction with him, doesn't even know his name-

 

Yet, his stomach is in knots again. He can feel the pounding of his heart in his throat even as he tries to reassure himself he's being stupid, that getting himself this worked up is pointless, that Kuroo is just going to walk right by him, without acknowledging him, because he is so far under his radar that-

 

"Uh, excuse me?"

 

Fuck. That's Kuroo's voice. And he's talking to-

 

"Uh, Bro?"

 

Yamaguchi jerks away from the hand on his shoulder, eyes wide, and Kuroo stumbles back a step, hands raised in a placating manner. His eyes are wide as well, completely unprepared for Yamaguchi's panicked flail.

 

Well, that made two of them. 

 

"O-oh! I'm- I'm sorry, I was distracted, I-"

 

"No, no, it's cool." Kuroo says, slowly dropping his hands, "That was my bad. I uh. I just wanted to know if the muffins here are really worth three bucks." He laughs, kind of awkwardly, as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

"Oh." It's just a casual inquiry. 

 

About the muffins.

 

"Oh! Yes! The muffins are great! They're definitely worth the three dollars! The blueberry muffins are huge, and they have tons of blueberries inside- and the strawberries and cream is made with real strawberries-" he's rambling, he knows, but he can't stop spouting off random thoughts, and please someone kill him, "and uh, I haven't tried the bran muffins, but Mikio-san makes them fresh every day, so I mean, I'm sure they're full of fiber, if that's what you might need-" 

 

When Kuroo starts laughing, Yamaguchi is finally able to stop talking. Embarrassment has his cheeks burning and his shoulders hunching again. He had hoped to grow out of his awkwardness in high school, but here he is…

 

"I definitely don't need anything like that," Kuroo laughs, "just looking for something filling between classes."

 

Yamaguchi nods; obviously. No one cares about the health benefits of a cranberry muffin, Tadashi.

 

"But, thank you." Kuroo brushes their shoulders together. When Yamaguchi looks at him, the alpha is grinning. "If I ever need more fiber in my diet, I know where to go."

 

Yamaguchi huffs a laugh and ducks his head, "No problem." Mentally, he begs the barista at the small kiosk to hurry.

 

"Oh," Kuroo tilts his head, curious, "that's… do you know a guy named Tsukishima Kei?" Yamaguchi stiffen. "Just now, I thought I smelled his scent, but," he sniffs again, leans closer to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi swallows, grits his teeth.

 

"I do."

 

"Oh?"

 

Yamaguchi squares his shoulders, bringing himself up to full height. He might not look it because of the way he carries himself, but Yamaguchi is actually very broad shouldered, and has grown a few inches in height since high school. He's not a meek student anymore; he's a grown adult, fighting for the love of his life.

 

Kuroo seems surprised at the look of determination on the beta's face when Yamaguchi turns to face him, when he says "Kei is my boyfriend." without hesitation. He holds eye contact with the alpha, stands his ground, even though his instincts are telling him to back down-

 

_ "Order for Yamaguchi!" _

 

Kuroo blinks.

 

"Oh."

 

Yamaguchi swallows. He doesn't say any more as he moves to collect his small coffee and breakfast sandwich from the metal counter, drops a wad of bills into the small tip jar, and strides away.

 

Kuroo doesn't follow.

 

Yamaguchi has to duck into the restrooms just inside the building to panic. Adrenaline has left his body shaky, his stomach in knots; he just stood up to that alpha. Kuroo must know that he knows now. Will he tell Tsukishima?

 

Yamaguchi washes his face in the sink and throws the coffee away. He doesn't need the caffeine now.

 

He's wide awake.

 

\---

 

The Bäder Meinhof effect was one of Yamaguchi's favorite things learn about in school. In fact, after learning it, he heard the term itself being used more frequently than ever, and it was amusing to him. The Bäder Meinhof effect  _ had become _ a Bäder Meinhof.

 

Kuroo is Yamaguchi's current Bäder Meinhof.

 

Every time he turns around, he catches a whiff of the apple-cinnamon smell, or sees the messy black hair or hears the alpha's laugh-

 

Had he always been so near??

 

It's driving Yamaguchi insane. He doesn't know how he can avoid the alpha for the rest of the semester.

 

\---

 

Tsukishima goes into heat on Sunday, exactly nine days after coming home panicked about meeting his soulmate. It's a good two weeks early, so they're not completely prepared. While Tsukishima is resting, Yamaguchi rushes to the nearest drug store.

 

The omega's heats are usually very mellow, only lasting about three days instead of the typical five to six every three months, but Tsukishima has always had terrible cramping. Yamaguchi knows the drill by know, as well as the shopping list by heart. 

 

Large bottles of Kei's favorite sports drinks, a pack of the  _ good _ omega heat aids for pain, a box of peanut butter protein bars; and a small strawberry shortcake to eat once the heat breaks, because Tsukki loves it so much. Yamaguchi grabs another box of condoms, just in case, as he unloads his small cart at the register. It's not like there's any chance of Yamaguchi accidentally impregnating Tsukki, but the omega hates the mess heats make.

 

By the time he makes it home, the whole house reeks of omega in heat. Yamaguchi makes sure the door is locked tightly before quickly bustling to the bedroom with his grocery bags. 

 

Tsukishima is already groaning against the pillows, three fingers buried knuckle deep inside himself, hand and thighs shining with slick. 

 

"'dashi," he whines, spreading his legs further when he smells the beta. "Can't wait-"

 

"Shh, it's okay," Yamaguchi croons, shedding his shirt and crawling into the bed with the writhing omega, "I'm here; I've got you Kei."

 

\---

 

It's not until Yamaguchi wakes up with Tsukishima riding him, groaning painfully, at three am on Tuesday that he finally admits to himself that something is wrong.

 

Tsukishima is burning up, his insides hotter than usual, and his body won't calm down. His periods of lucidity are too far apart, and it's taking everything Yamaguchi has to keep up with him through his carnal moments. Yamaguchi has  _ always _ been able to sate his boyfriend's need, but this heat is exhausting him far beyond anything he's ever been through. He doesn't have the strength to do more than hold onto Tsukishima's hips as he rides the beta like his life depends on it.

 

At this point, maybe it does. 

 

Tsukishima's orgasm leaves his him limp, body falling heavily onto Yamaguchi as he gasps for breath. The beta whimpers, his oversensitive cock beginning to soften and slide out, a trail of slick and come following it, drawing a whimper from the omega.

 

"No," he groans, clenches on nothing, "wanna be full. Too empty, 'Dashi." Yamaguchi fumbles around in the sheets, exhausted fingers eventually finding what he's looking for. He shushes Tsukishima, murmuring quiet reassurances into the blonde hair as he eases the blue silicon inside the omega.

 

Tsukishima calms down when the plug is sealed inside him, keeping him full of the beta's seed, and worrying Yamaguchi even more. Tsukki never usually craves the plug during his heat, but he hasn't wanted to be without it this time around.

 

When Tsukishima finally settles for now, pressed against Yamaguchi's side, Yamaguchi pulls out his cell phone and does some research. 

 

He doesn't like what he finds.

 

\---

 

The thing about finding your soulmate is that it messes up your biology.

 

_ Omegas are sent into a premature heat to entice their alpha into bonding them, and alphas are instinctively drawn to their fated omega's smell until the bond takes, thereby intertwining their scents.  _

 

_ Once they've found their mate, it's important for the omega and alpha to bond during the first heat thereafter to prevent the omega from injuring themselves. The hormones in their body will rage harder than before, leading to an increase in secretions, erratic behavior, and dangerously elevated temperature. The only way to soothe the omega is to mate with their destined pair, or a medically prescribed Heat Aid. _

 

_ In the event that neither of these are an option, a trusted partner may be used to satiate the sexual need while implementing measures to counteract the rising temperature in the omega including, but not limited to: _

 

The list goes on, listing types of cooling packs and suppositories that are safe for an omega in heat, but Yamaguchi doesn't have any of those. Tsukishima is too sensitive for ice cubes wrapped in a towel, and the only brand of suppository he has isn't for fever. There's no way he'll be able to buy anything from the drug store at four am; it won't be open for another two hours. 

 

Tsukishima shivers, curling further into the thick blanket Yamaguchi has wrapped around him. Yamaguchi's throat feels tight.

 

Tsukki is suffering so much. His body is overheated and oversensitive; the omega is sweating faster than Yamaguchi can wipe. 

 

And right now, Yamaguchi can't breath. His throat is tight with emotion, tears blurring his eyes as he carefully climbs out of bed. He quietly grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and Tsukishima's discarded shirt before padding quietly into the kitchen.

 

Tsukishima's heats have never been like this. Yamaguchi has always been able to work the taller male through them, but this…

 

There's no way he can help the omega through  _ this. _

 

He can't stop the sob that rips his way out of his chest as he stares at his contacts; stares at the cell phone number for his  _ boyfriend's soulmate. _

 

He has to call Kuroo. 

 

He has to let Tsukki go.

 

\---

 

Kuroo's voice is thick with sleep, his words half slurred, "'ello?" Yamaguchi clenches his teeth, swallows his pride-

 

"Kuroo, right? Kuroo Tetsurou?"

 

"Uh," the alpha clears his throat, "yeah? Who is-"

 

"Tsukishima-" he falters, "your soulmate is… in need of your assistance." God, why is it so hard to say "please come bond with my boyfriend before he dies of heat complications."

 

"Tsukki is-?" The sheets shuffle on Kuroo's end of the phone, "Wait, who is this? How do you-"

 

"Just-!" Yamaguchi shakes his head, purses his lips tightly, "Hurry, please- I  _ know _ you know our address, I have- I have supplies, but Tsukki is- Tsukki needs-" his bottom lip is trembling, throat tight, eyes burning-

 

_ "Please." _ He begs. Kuroo is silent for a beat.

 

"I got it. I'm on my way."

 

\---

 

Tsukki's scent is beginning to thicken in the air, and Yamaguchi knows he'll be waking up in pain again soon. It's been almost half an hour, and Yamaguchi has spent the better part of it sobbing into the couch cushions. His body has been rung out, his emotions are all over the place, and he  _ hates this so much. _

 

There's a tentative knock at the front door, and Yamaguchi pulls himself off the black sofa with more than a little effort. Part of him wants to feel embarrassed about throwing the door open while only wearing a baggy long sleeved button down, but at this point, Yamaguchi just feels broken and empty. 

 

Kuroo's eyes widen and make a sweep of the beta's body before snapping back up, jaw clenched tightly. Yamaguchi steps to the side to allow the alpha inside, and when Tsukishima's scent hits Kuroo's nose, Yamaguchi feels a small burst of twisted satisfaction at watching Kuroo jerk like he's been slapped. The alpha quickly pulls his shirt up over his nose and mouth, hand placed on top for good measure, and turns to face Yamaguchi.

 

His posture is tense, eyebrows drawn downward, and Yamaguchi frowns as well.

 

"Tsukki's in heat?" Kuroo asks. 

 

"Obviously." Yamaguchi deadpans. It isn't as snarky as he wanted, his voice cracks; it's more than obvious he's been crying. Kuroo doesn't speak, so Yamaguchi continues, his hands running through messy brunette locks, "He… When he met you, it… his hormones." He can't seem to find the right words, but Kuroo waits, patiently, as he starts and stops, stumbling over his explanation.

 

"It's never been like this." He mumbles, eyes burning again, "Tsukki- he's in a lot of pain and I… I can't help him." He sniffs, tears spilling over, "Since he's found his soulmate, I- there's nothing I can do." He forces his eyes up, forces himself to meet Kuroo's gaze, "He needs you. Please, help him."

 

Kuroo is bringing his arms up, wrapping them around Yamaguchi's upper back and drawing him closer, letting the beta rest his head on his broad shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi." he rasps.

 

Yamaguchi sobs harder, fists clenching the black t-shirt tightly.

 

So is he.

 

_ "Tadashi?" _ Tsukishima croaks from the bedroom, and Yamaguchi quickly pushes away from the alpha. Tsukki sounds lucid, but pained; he won't have long to convince the omega that this is what he needs.

 

He doesn't turn to see if Kuroo is following him; Yamaguchi knows he is.

 

Tsukishima is still laying down, thick comforter wrapped tightly around his body. Yamaguchi grabs a bottle of water, the box of over-the-counter heat aids, and the damp washcloth off of the night stand and kneels beside Tsukishima.

 

"Kei? Can you hear me?" He asks quietly, carefully wiping away the sweat on Tsukishima's brows and neck. The blond blinks at him, nearly blind without his glasses.

 

"Why do you smell like that?" He asks, eyes narrowing. Yamaguchi ignores the question until Tsukishima has swallowed the small red capsule Yamaguchi pressed against his tongue.

 

"I called Kuroo." He purses his lips together when Tsukishima pulls his head away from Yamaguchi's hand, "Kei-"

 

"Send him home," Tsukishima snarls weakly. "I didn't ask for an alpha, I don't need-" he exhales heavily, knees drawing up as a painful cramp seizes him.

 

"Kei, it's not a normal heat, you're-"

 

"I'm fine." He grits through the pain.

 

_ "You're not!" _ Yamaguchi snaps, unable to bear it any more. Tsukishima's eyes slit open, a dark scowl falling over his face, but Yamaguchi has  _ years _ of experience against Tsukki's attitude. "You're going to kill yourself at this rate, Kei! Your fever keeps climbing, you've been lucid for all of six hours in two days- your body can't hold out like this and I-" he swallows, "I can't do anything for you like this, Kei." The fight drains out of him, as he presses their foreheads together, eyes burning once more.

 

"Your hormones are going crazy because Kuroo is your soulmate, and I can't fix it, Kei. I've tried, I really have… but you're in so much pain, and I can't do anything for you because I'm just- I'm just a useless beta." He laughs self-depreciatingly, one hand coming up to cup Tsukishima's burning cheek, "I'm sorry that I can't be what you need, Kei- I'm so sorry-"

 

"Shut up. You shut up right now." Tsukishima growls. When he opens his eyes, Tsukishima is furious, eyebrows pinched and mouth downturned, "You're not worthless. What kind of bullshit is that? You've never been worthless a day in your life, and if I wasn't stuck in this fucking bed, I would kick your ass for saying otherwise." Yamaguchi swallows.

 

_ "I chose you, _ Yamaguchi.  _ You. _ Because you were you." Yamaguchi's heart flutters, butterflies catching in his throat; "I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life, but you were never one."

 

The beauty of the moment is ruined when Tsukishima shudders again. Yamaguchi exhales heavily and runs his fingers through the sweaty blond hair. 

 

"We can talk about this later. For now, you need to let Kuroo bond with you-"

 

"Tadashi-"

 

"-because if you die, we really won't be able to work this out." Yamaguchi fixes Tsukishima with a stern frown, and the omega glares but gives a jerky nod. Yamaguchi exhales, shoulders sagging in relief. When he looks up, Kuroo is waiting in the doorway, hand still covering his mouth and nose. It's still dark and hard for him to tell, but it looks like Kuroo is also shivering.

 

It would make sense. He's an alpha, trapped in a small apartment with an omega in heat; his soulmate at that. Yamaguchi is actually amazed that Kuroo has been able to control himself as well as he has; most alphas wouldn't have lasted five minutes. Begrudgingly, Yamaguchi admits that Tsukki's alpha is a decent guy.  _ So far. _

 

Yamaguchi pushes to his feet, but Tsukishima's hand shoots out and clamps around his wrist like a vice. Yamaguchi can make out his nervous expression even in the dark.

 

"Don't leave." He whispers.

 

Yamaguchi swallows, heart clenching; _that's not fair._

 

Tsukishima expects him to sit nearby and watch as some alpha takes him, knots him and  _ bonds _ with him-

 

It's too cruel.

 

But Tsukishima is in pain. He's scared, and hurting, and seeking Yamaguchi's comfort… Yamaguchi can't just  _ leave _ him. He can't leave him alone with Kuroo, no matter how well he seems to be able to control himself. 

 

"I won't." He murmurs, "but you need more water, and a fresh towel. I'll be right back."

 

Kuroo easily steps aside for the beta, and doesn't enter the bedroom until Yamaguchi has returned and nudges him into the room. The scent is growing stronger by the minute, and Yamaguchi knows they don't have much time until Tsukki is fully under the effects of his heat again. Kuroo's eyes are dilated, looking at anything but Tsukishima, his chest rising and falling heavily, and Yamaguchi knows he must be suffering as well.

 

Yamaguchi unwraps Tsukishima from the heavy blanket, nose crinkling as the cloyingly sweet scent is fully bared to the room. Kuroo groans low in his throat, sending shivers up Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's spines, but he ignores the alpha in favor of helping Tsukki into a comfortable position.

 

Yamaguchi ends up against the headboard, back pressed into the pillows, with Tsukishima laying on top of him. He barely has the strength to hold his lower end up, his upper body resting fully on the beta beneath him as he buries his face in Yamaguchi's neck, breathing in the beta's calming lavender and mint scent.

 

Yamaguchi's fingers easily find the flared base of the blue plug and carefully ease it from the omega, pulling a strained whine from Tsukishima. He can't see the omega's opening, but he can imagine how red and oversensitive it is.

 

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi calls softly, watching the alpha tense, throat bobbing as he swallows, "he's ready."

 

\---

 

Kuroo is unfairly muscular under his baggy pajama shirt and loose cotton sleep pants. Yamaguchi has half a mind to ask about his fitness routine, but this is  _ definitely _ not the time or place for that.

 

Yamaguchi has no idea how Kuroo has managed to be as composed as he is through all of this, either, but he must be nearing the end of his rope. His movements have gotten jerky, his eyes dark and hooded. Kuroo is still careful when he kneels behind the omega, fingers firm but not tight on the slim hips in front of him.

 

Yamaguchi looks away, squeezes his eyes shut tightly, but he knows the exact moment Kuroo breaches Tsukishima. The blond gasps, fingers tightening against Yamaguchi's shoulders; he keens, high and reedy, and Kuroo responds with a low growl.

 

Yamaguchi wishes it didn't make him shiver, didn't make his insides churn with something that shouldn't be there. Hearing his boyfriend becoming someone else's shouldn't make warmth curl in his lower abdomen.

 

And yet-

 

Tsukishima mewls against Yamaguchi's neck, and it looks like Kuroo has finally snapped-

 

Tsukishima's body is rocking with the force of the alpha's thrusts, slick squelching, sounding louder than it has any right to with Yamaguchi's heightened hearing, skin slapping against skin.

 

Tsukishima is groaning, trembling fingers slipping on Yamaguchi's sweat-damp skin, nails clawing for purchase-

 

Kuroo is growling, low and uncontrollable, punched out grunts making Yamaguchi shiver-

 

He keeps his eyes firmly closed, his arms wrapped tightly around Tsukishima's back, hands steady on the omega's shoulder blades; he has to keep it together. 

 

His eyes fly open when he feels Tsukishima being tugged away from him, and the view has him breathless-

 

Kuroo has tugged the omega up- up onto his knees, back pressed to the alpha's well muscled torso. Tsukishima's pale skin looks almost translucent in the scant moonlight allowed through the curtains, his long eyelashes framing wide, unseeing eyes, mouth wide and wet, gasping for breath; his fingers are knotted tightly in the messy bedhead behind him, and Yamaguchi thinks the stark contrast between the omega's pale skin and the alpha's more tanned skin tone is gorgeous.

 

They're so beautiful together. 

 

How can he ever compare?

 

Kuroo's hazel eyes have him locked in place, his own eyes wide, and time seems to slow as the alpha opens his mouth wide, sharp teeth covering the omega scent gland on the base of Tsukishima's neck. When his teeth break the flesh, Tsukishima's body locks up. 

 

Tsukishima's head drops back onto the alpha's shoulder in a silent scream as he comes, body trembling, and Yamaguchi clenches his legs together- shoves the arousal burning him from the inside out to the side, because this is not about him. It never was.

 

Tsukishima goes limp, unconscious, and Kuroo eases the omega down into Yamaguchi's arms, their bodies tied together. He's breathing heavily as he presses his forehead against the omega's back, body shuddering with every exhale; Yamaguchi wonders what the hormones are doing inside the alpha right now.

 

Relief washes over him when Tsukki begins to cool down. His body is still overly warm, but it doesn't feel like a furnace laying on top of the beta. His face is smoothed out; Tsukki is finally resting peacefully. Yamaguchi could cry, he's so happy. 

 

But he doesn't.

 

He runs his fingers through the sweaty blond hair, and waits for Kuroo to become coherent enough to talk again.

 

It doesn't take long for Kuroo to come out of the fog of pleasure and blink up at Yamaguchi. His brow furrows, throat bobbing as he swallows again, and Yamaguchi knows that look. Guilt; frustration.

 

"Yama-"

 

"Kuroo," he interrupts softly, "tell me about yourself." Kuroo blinks, surprised, and Yamaguchi smiles, exhausted completely. "I want to know about Kei's soulmate."

 

He won't let Kuroo apologize. Kei is an amazing omega- an amazing  _ person. _ He won't let Kuroo regret bonding with him.

 

\---

 

He finds out that Kuroo is two years older than them, and in his final year of college. Kuroo also played volleyball, from elementary to high school, before getting injured in his first year of college. He can't play high-adrenaline games any more, but he still loves to play casually with his friends.

 

Kuroo shares an apartment with his best friends Kenma and Bokuto, and their respective partners Taketora and Akaashi. Kenma and Akaashi are both omegas; Kuroo's ridiculous show of willpower makes perfect sense, now.

 

He loves cats and music, and sleeping late on weekends. He likes horror movies and crappy rom-coms, and stays up way too late on his days off watching anime.

 

He doesn't like sweet things, but he learned how to bake at Kenma's insistence.

 

He's perfect for Tsukki.

 

\---

 

Yamaguchi swallows, unsure of himself.

 

He decided to head the drug store by himself as soon as the store was open, but now it's been more than an hour, and he's still unsure if he should buy the Emergency Omega Contraceptive Pill. 

 

Typically, it would be a no brainer. 

 

Tsukishima made it perfectly clear early on in their relationship that he had no intention of having kids any time soon, if even at all, but Yamaguchi can't help but wonder if that was said in consideration of him. Yamaguchi wouldn't be able to get him pregnant, so maybe Kei thought the beta would feel bad if he said he wanted children one day? Would Tsukki really want him to bring the pill home? Would he think  _ Yamaguchi _ wanted him to take it? 

 

Truth be told, Yamaguchi wouldn't mind kids. Maybe not right now, because they're both college students barely making it by themselves, but one day. However, it's no longer his decision; the children wouldn't be his but Kuroo's. Yamaguchi's opinion no longer matters.

 

Would  _ Kuroo _ want kids? Would _ he _ be grateful to Yamaguchi for buying the medicine? Would he allow Tsukishima to take it..?

 

That's a stupid question. Of course he would.

 

Yamaguchi knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he wouldn't fight Tsukishima if the omega wanted to take the contraceptive. Kuroo isn't that kind of alpha, he knows that now. He knows that Tsukishima got  _ very _ lucky.

 

He tips the pink box into his basket and heads for the front counter.

 

They would have beautiful babies, Kuroo and Tsukishima. Maybe they would have Kuroo's eyes and Tsukki's cheekbones. Or, Tsukishima's looks and Kuroo's cocksure personality. If they had an omega, would they take after Tsukki? Would their child be stubborn and hardheaded, always hiding his emotions behind a brick wall and only revealing them to certain people? Or would they wear their heart on their sleeve, like Kuroo obviously does?

 

Would they grow up and play volleyball too?

 

\---

 

Yamaguchi doesn't go home immediately. He wanders around the park, and eats a crepe and drinks three cups of coffee on the park bench before finally forcing himself to make the fifteen minute walk home. The sun has long since risen, and he's been gone for three hours now. 

 

He wonders if they've even noticed.

 

He makes a detour and walks to Yachi and Kiyoko's apartment first, just managing to catch the younger girl on her way to class. She's confused, but doesn't turn the beta away. She says he's welcome to stay as long as he needs.

 

Yamaguchi is grateful; he tells her he'll be back after four p.m., when she returns from classes.

 

\---

 

Tsukishima noticed.

 

He's sitting in the front entry when Yamaguchi walks in, a frown on his face. Yamaguchi nearly trips over him.

 

"Kei! What are you doing out here?! You're not even dressed- you'll get a cold! You're supposed to be resting-"

 

"Where did you go?" he demands. Yamaguchi sighs and ushers the omega back into the apartment towards the couch, bypassing the sleepy alpha who has just emerged from the bedroom shirtless.

 

"I went to the drug store because you were out of heat aids and fruit- ah, Kuroo, there's coffee in the kitchen!" He calls out, in the middle of bundling Tsukishima up in a blanket. The alpha nods his head, slowly trudging through the house to the kitchen. He's like a whole other person in the morning.

 

Tsukishima is digging through the plastic bags, hands pausing in their movements when he finds the small pink box. Yamaguchi continues unloading the bags, pretending this is normal, acting like his heart is pounding against the inside of his ribcage.

 

"We didn't have any condoms that would fit Kuroo, and there's never been a reason for birth control… I wasn't sure if you wanted-" Yamaguchi's words die in his throat when the box seal is snapped, the pill being quickly swallowed dry, followed by a large drink of the lukewarm coffee Yamaguchi had left over. 

 

"I don't." Tsukishima mumbles, before curling back up under the blanket. Yamaguchi swallows hard, gives a jerky nod, and takes the bottles of water to the kitchen. 

 

The silence is stifling, and Yamaguchi thinks if it lasts any longer, he might choke to death. Kuroo is quietly drinking his coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter, as Tsukishima sulks on the couch-

 

He's going to have to be the adult here, huh?

 

"I saw Yachi this morning," he begins. When Tsukishima hums in acknowledgment, Yamaguchi continues. "She said I could stay with her and Kyoko for a few days, so this evening I'll-"

 

"Wait, what?" Tsukishima is glaring over the back of the couch when Yamaguchi turns around, "Why would you need to stay at Yachi's house?"

 

Don't make him  _ say it. _

 

"Well," Yamaguchi begins, making a bowl of cereal and avoiding both sets of eyes on him, "you just went through a heat and completed your bond with Kuroo, and the medical books say-"

 

"Don't quote medical texts at me, Tadashi," the omega snaps, "I'm a medical student. I know perfectly well what they say about bonding with an alpha."

 

"Then you know that the alpha and omega are supposed to spend as much time together as possible to solidify the bond and prevent the omega from going into withdrawal." Yamaguchi closes the fridge a little bit harder than he should when he puts the milk away.

 

"And you have to leave the house for that? So that me and Kuroo can what, watch shitty reality t.v. in silence and eat take out for two days?" 

 

"If that's what you two need to do to stabilize your connection." Yamaguchi shrugs, trying for nonchalance but failing. His hand is trembling when he picks up a spoon, his stomach swooping; he might be sick.

 

"Don't be thick, Tadashi." Tsukishima grumbles, "You don't need to leave the house for our sake. It's just a glorified sleepover-"

 

_ "It's not for you!" _ Yamaguchi shouts, throwing the spoon into the sink with a clatter. "It's for  _ me, _ Kei! For me!" 

 

When Yamaguchi turns around, Kuroo is staring at him, hands wrapped around the bright green mug, expression mellow. He's probably been waiting on this; waiting on Yamaguchi to lose his shit. Tsukki, on the other hand, looks like he's been slapped. Yamaguchi very rarely raises his voice but  _ damn it, _ Kei, how selfish can you be..?

 

"It's for me." He repeats, voice level, "It's my selfish wish to not sit here in this apartment and watch my  _ boyfriend _ getting comfortable with his newly bonded mate."

 

"I-"

 

"I know it wasn't your choice, Kei- biology stole that from you. But this is where we are." He throws his arms out, motioning at nothing and everything, "Kuroo is your mate. Your  _ soulmate. _ And I'm-" he swallows, throat tight, "and I'm happy for you. Because Kuroo is- he's a great alpha- and a good person, who likes volleyball and can bake cakes and take care of you in ways that I never could!"

 

He's crying, now. Tears clouding his vision and words wobbling, but he continues.

 

"I'm happy for you, Kei, because you deserve the best of everything and I," he laughs, watery and choked, "I was definitely not that." He sniffs, scrubs a hand over his eyes, "But as happy as I am, I need- I need to not be-  _ Here.  _ I can't- I can't-"

 

Kuroo's hands are warm when his large hands come down on Yamaguchi's shoulders.

 

"I think we should all sit down and talk."

 

\---

 

There sure is a lot of silence during this "talk".

 

Kuroo has made them each a cup of coffee, and wisely sat in the floor across the coffee table from the couple. Yamaguchi is stirring his cup desolately, resolutely not looking at the omega curled up on the other end of the sofa. 

 

Tsukishima was crying when Kuroo ushered the beta past, and Yamaguchi knows if he looks Kei in the eyes, he'll start crying again, and apologizing like always. He needs to stay strong.

 

Kuroo clears his throat, bringing both sets of eyes his way, and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Shit, now I know how Kenma always feels…" he mumbles. Before Yamaguchi can question that, the alpha inhales deeply and continues. "I uh. I've never been in this situation before, but uh. As the homewrecker in this situation, I'm sorry." Kuroo bows his head.

 

And the alpha is so sincere, so honest, that Yamaguchi can't stop the laugh that bursts forth. It's loud and painful and he's crying again too- he probably looks like a maniac, but-

 

"Yamaguchi..?"

 

"This is insane," he wheezes. "You're apologizing for a natural phenomenon- something that millions of people are dying to have happen to them- do you know how many people out there would love to be in this position right now? To find their soulmate? This is what people _dream_ of-"

 

"Other people, maybe." Tsukishima's voice is raw. He sniffs, stares at the still full coffee mug in his hands.

 

"I never wanted a soulmate." He murmurs. "I was always happy with you. I never needed anything else."

 

Yamaguchi swipes at his eyes, bottom lip trembling. Kuroo runs a hand through his messy hair and sighs again. Yamaguchi can't even imagine how Kuroo is feeling. 

 

The omega he was fated to be with doesn't want him, won't even consider it, even though they're bonded. He must feel unworthy; shunned, even. How would Yamaguchi feel if he were in a loveless bond like Kuroo now finds himself..?

 

"Kuroo is," Yamaguchi pauses to clear his throat, "he's a good alpha. He'll be good for you-"

 

"I know that already." Tsukishima rolls his eyes and wipes his nose on his sleeve. "If he wasn't at least  _ decent _ I wouldn't have let him in the bedroom last night."

 

"Then-"

 

"But that doesn't make him a replacement for you." Tsukishima says seriously, "A soulmate doesn't erase ten years of feelings."

 

"Kei…"

 

"I think there's something you're both forgetting here." Kuroo looks amused, "I'm not trying to replace anyone."

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pause, both a little taken aback.

 

"But-" Yamaguchi begins, but falters. Kuroo… never asked for a place. He didn't swoop in and try to steal Tsukishima, even though by all rights, he  _ could. _ He hasn't tried to pick a fight, or pull rank- if Yamaguchi hadn't called him last night, he has a feeling the alpha wouldn't have come around again at all.

 

"...I… I don't get it." Yamaguchi frowns. "He's… I mean. You guys are mates now, so…"

 

"But that doesn't mean there's no place for you." Kuroo shrugs. The alpha shifts, relaxing on his hands into a more comfortable position. "Triads aren't as rare as they used to be. I mean, I live next door to a triad. They're a little loud and over the top sometimes, but they're good people." He smiles.

 

A triad.

 

That thought had never once, in the entire nearly two weeks of stressing about all of this, crossed his mind. It's such a simple solution! Why didn't Yamaguchi think of it?!

 

"I'm not saying that it'll be easy or anything, or that that fixes everything, but like," Kuroo shrugs again, his smile slightly nervous, "it's better than all or nothing, right? It's worth a shot."

 

\---

 

It's almost as if finding a potential solution has sapped all the remaining energy from Yamaguchi. 

 

"Why don't you go to bed if you're tired?" Tsukishima murmurs, running his fingers through the messy brown hair. Yamaguchi shakes his head.

 

"M'not tired." 

 

The heavy blink and wide yawn don't help his argument. He supposes he  _ could _ take a nap. He  _ has _ been up since three am. But, he doesn't want to miss anything. The three of them have been talking amicably about anything and everything over reruns of Yamaguchi's favorite tv show.

 

Kuroo is actually really easy to talk to when Yamaguchi isn't worried about him and Tsukki running away together, or needing to be the bigger person and step away.

 

Whether he likes it or not, Yamaguchi finds himself dozing off, his head lolling onto the omega's shoulder.

 

"Is he always this difficult?" Kuroo laughs quietly. Tsukishima hums, shifting to wrap an arm around the beta.

 

"No, usually he's much worse."

 

Yamaguchi wants to snark back. "Look who's talking!" he wants to say, but his mouth won't cooperate, and maybe he's more tired than he thought. Or maybe being in Kei's arms is just that relaxing.

 

He's asleep in moments.

 

\---

 

"Yooo, Yamaguchi! It's been too long!" Ryuu shouts, throwing an arm over the younger beta. Yamaguchi laughs, returning the embrace.

 

"It's only been a month, Senpai!" 

 

"Too long, damn it!" Ryuu shouts again, his mug of beer sloshing.

 

"Sorry, Yamaguchi," Suga laughs, ushering the tipsy beta back into the private seating area, "he's already knee deep in the drinks; he and Aki-san broke it off."

 

Yamaguchi makes a noise of sympathy, following the pair into the private area as well. He feels terrible for his senpai, but anyone with eyes knew they wouldn't work out. Aki-san was a very "loving person". And by loving person, Yamaguchi means she would "love" any person for a price.

 

Ryuu-senpai deserved better.

 

"Yams!" Hinata shouts, waving excitedly from the far right end of the table. Kageyama is seated between the excited omega and the wall, with Yachi and Kiyoko seated across from the pair. Yamaguchi waves back and motions to the bar. Hinata gives him another bright smile and a thumbs up before continuing his conversation with the couple across the table. 

 

The beta sighs as he crosses the room to the bar, definitely needing a beer for tonight. 

 

It's not that he hates the group get togethers; on the contrary, he lives for these bi weekly outings. Seeing all his friends and senpai in one place, talking about their weeks and lives like nothing has changed. The restaurant they visit has the perfect atmosphere as well; not a boisterous scene, but not filled with angst-ridden, divorced men drinking away their troubles. The restaurant always seems to be upbeat and friendly, a warm environment, and they always save the largest private room for their rowdy little group.

 

"Hey hey!" Nishinoya is bounding into his field of vision, beer in hand, "Where's sourpuss?? He's not skipping out, is he??" Yamaguchi laughs.

 

"No, no. Kei should be in in just a minute. He was waiting for-"

 

"Tadashi." 

 

Tsukishima is coming up behind him, face pinched in his trademark "I wish I wasn't here" expression, with an excited Kuroo behind him. Yamaguchi smiles.

 

"Here he is."

 

"You sure took your time! Everyone else is already here. And you know what that means," Nishinoya's grin turns predatory, and Tsuksihima's scowl deepens, as he jams his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Ryuu appears, seemingly out of thin air, just in time to drape his arm over Nishinoya's shoulder and shout "PUNISHMENT GAAAAAAME!"

 

Hinata whoops from his seat, grateful that for once it's not him, probably, and Daichi sighs but says nothing. Kuroo leans against the bar beside Yamaguchi, watching the mess with an amused grin.

 

"What's wrong Four-Eyes..? You can dish it but you can't take it?" Kageyama's smirk is smug, baiting, and Tsukishima falls for it every time with a curled lip and furrowed brow. While Nishinoya and Ryuu haul the omega away to enforce the "punishment game", Yamaguchi ushers the alpha towards the left end of the long table, where the older and (mostly) more mature members reside.

 

"How are you, Yamaguchi?" Suga asks with a smile, scooting a small basket of appetizers closer to the beta. Yamaguchi smiles softly and pushes them a little further down, so they reside in between him and Kuroo.

 

"And who's your friend?" Daichi asks with a smile.

 

"Ah-"

 

"I'm Kuroo," the alpha announces with a wide smile, his hand finding Yamaguchi's under the table, "Tsukki's soulmate."

 

The response is immediate; Asahi drops his chopsticks, face going pale, and Daichi chokes on the beer in his mouth, the amber liquid spewing across the table and down his chin. Ennoshita, however, is a little more slow on the uptake.

 

"Oh, Tsukki found his soulmate! That's-" then it clicks. He drops his edamame. "Oh shit-  _ Yamaguchi-!"  _

 

"It's fine, really!" Yamaguchi says, waving his hands. Asahi looks close to tears, and Ennoshita looks like he wants to melt through the floor; Suga is the only one who doesn't seem to have reacted to the statement, instead trying to help Daichi clear the alcohol from his windpipe. Kuroo on the other hand, is laughing wildly, enjoying every second of their tortured reactions, and Yamaguchi elbows him with a heavy sigh, "Why did you have to say it like that?? I told you they'd freak out!"

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Kuroo laughs, not sounding very sorry at all.

 

"I… I don't understand?" Asahi looks between the two, forehead creased in confusion, "Are… are you and Tsukishima… breaking up..?"

 

"We're not. We're  _ definitely _ not." Yamaguchi reassures.

 

"Then-"

 

"A triad?" Suga asks, smiling. Yamaguchi nods, a little shyly. "Ah. That's a good idea. It would help a lot; triads can be a great source of stability."

 

"You're familiar with triads?" Yamaguchi asks, surprised. Suga smiles, amused.

 

"I should hope so. My parents were a triad."

 

Yamaguchi had no idea. Triads really  _ aren't _ as rare as he thought they were. Sure, he had seen poly relationships, with three and more people, but a triad is something a little different. 

 

It consists of one alpha, one omega, and one beta, all bonded together- which is a huge step in itself. Bonding is more permanent than marriage, and can't typically take place with a beta and omega. An alpha, however, has the ability to lay claim to both omegas and betas. 

 

From what Yamaguchi has found in his research, because of course he did extensive amounts of it, triads were actually fairly common in many societies, but there were still many people who believed in the old "betas for betas and omegas for alphas" rhetoric. Mostly in small towns, like where he and Tsukki grew up. It's disappointing, but not uncommon. 

 

"We're not quite at that step yet, though." Yamaguchi says, cheeks pinking, "We're taking it slow, and getting to know one another-"

 

"Is that a mating mark on your neck?!" Nishinoya cries from the other side of the room. Suga snorts into his mug of beer as Yamaguchi buries his face in his hands. Kuroo laughs obnoxiously loud beside him, and he sinks further into his seat as he hears Daichi's smug "Taking it slow, huh?"

 

So much for that line.

 

"That was kind of my fault," Kuroo admits, and Yamaguchi pries his fingers open to watch Kuroo lean against the table on his forearms, "But I like Kei. And Yamaguchi. And I hope they'll keep me around for a while."

 

How can he smile like that, Yamaguchi wonders, when he's in front of a crowd of unfamiliar alphas and betas- the adoptive pack of the omega and beta he's essentially courting away? He's not sure if Kuroo is stupidly brave or just stupid, honestly.

 

Probably both.

 

"I hope so as well." Suga says, his smile deceptively soft, "Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are both my very beloved kouhai. It took a lot to get them to this point in their relationship. I would hate for anything to come between them."

 

The omega's smile as he's skewering a chunk of chicken from one of the small appetizer baskets looks innocent on the surface, but Yamaguchi hears the threat underlying his words easily. Kuroo laughs softly beside him, taking a sip of his own beer.

 

"Message received."

 

\---

 

It's been two weeks now, and not much has changed. Kei still lives with Yamaguchi, and Kuroo still lives with his roommates, even against Kenma's hints that maybe he should move in with his partners instead. Yamaguchi thinks maybe he prefers it this way for now.

 

Kuroo is over almost every day anyways, but moving in together so quickly would be scary, honestly. He's not sure he's ready to have another partner to worry about yet. Just taking care of Kei is exhausting some days.

 

He says this, but here he is buying all of Kuroo's favorite junk foods in preparation for a movie night with Kuroo's friends. He's nervous, so he's stress buying- he already knows that and he doesn't need Kei's judgemental stare from the end of the aisle rubbing it in, thank you very much. It'll be the first time spending time with Kuroo's friends outside of a rushed lunch on campus where all he really had time to do was say hello and scarf down a sandwich between classes. What if they don't like him?

 

"Fuck 'em." Tsukishima had said yesterday, in front of the alpha, much to Yamaguchi's chagrin.

 

"Kei!" Yamaguchi cried.

 

Kuroo thought it was hilarious. He pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi's temple and promised him they would love him.

 

So here they are, buying way too many snacks and drinks on the way to Kuroo's shared apartment. Yamaguchi is trying to remember all the facts about Kuroo's friends that he can, rehearsing his greetings in his head, while Tsukishima guides him down the streets. If not for the omega's quick reflexes, Yamaguchi would have walked into two light poles and tripped into an open manhole on the way to Kuroo's apartment.

 

Tsukishima looks more exhausted in the elevator than he did before leaving home.

 

"Sorry, Kei." He mumbles, shifting the grocery bags to his left hand. "I'm just nervous… I know it shouldn't matter what they think but…" he trails off. Tsukishima's fingers are warm, his palm a little sweaty, when he laces his left hand with Yamaguchi's right.

 

"I know." He murmurs. 

 

Yamaguchi looks up at that and for the first time today, really looks at Kei.

 

The omega is nervous as well.

 

He shouldn't be. The alpha has already laid claim to him, and nothing his friends say can break it. They're bonded soulmates. But Yamaguchi…

 

He's an outsider, in every sense of the word. He's a beta. He's neither of their mates, and he's surely not bonded yet. He has no ties to the alpha other than Kei, and if Kuroo wanted, he wouldn't even have that.

 

But Kuroo isn't that kind of alpha.

 

He's proven time and again over these last two weeks that he's more than an average alpha. If Kuroo says his friends are good people, then they probably are. If Kuroo says they'll like him, then they definitely will.

 

The elevator chimes, announcing their arrival to the sixth floor. Kei doesn't release his hand as they search for the correct apartment, even as they stop at the door and ring the bell, Kei's hand holds Yamaguchi's tightly.

 

A large commotion starts up behind the doors, and Yamaguchi takes a step backwards when he hears something break. Tsukishima is staring at the door, eyes wide and confused, just as worried as Yamaguchi is by all the thumping and bumping. Finally, there's silence, and just as Yamaguchi is getting ready to tug the omega back towards the elevator, an annoyed looking omega opens the door.

 

He stares, hooded eyes taking in the copious grocery bags, their linked hands and the surprise on their faces. Tsukishima bumps Yamaguchi with his shoulder and the beta startles.

 

"Uhm! I, er,  _ we _ are looking for Kuroo..?" He stammers. The blond stares a moment longer before stepping aside and holding the door open for the pair.

 

"Please excuse the mess. The alphas who live in this apartment are idiots."

 

"Oi!" Comes a shout from further inside, and Yamaguchi is definitely having second thoughts. Tsukishima squeezes his hand and drags him through the doorway anyways.

 

Kenma, Yamaguchi thinks, takes the bags from their hands and pads up the front hallway as they remove their shoes.

 

"That's a good look for you, Kuroo." He snarks. There's a scoff.

 

"Fuck you," Kuroo laughs. Yamaguchi's shoulders sag minutely, grateful to hear the alpha's voice. It's kind of funny how quickly Yamaguchi has come to rely on the alpha for emotional support, but he doesn't question it. 

 

Tsukishima goes in ahead of him, but stops at the end of the hallway. His eyebrows fly into his hairline, lips pursed, Yamaguchi is concerned until he peers into the room as well.

 

Kuroo is laying in the living room floor, another large alpha sitting on his back, with his hands handcuffed around the end of the glass coffee table. The alpha on his back smiles brightly, ochre eyes glittering with amusement.

 

"Welcome to our humble abode~!" He cries. Kuroo squirms beneath him. 

 

"What humble abode- get off me you ox!" He cries. The alpha laughs again, ruffling Kuroo's hair into a bigger mess than it already was.

 

"I didn't realize you had such tastes, Kuroo." Tsukishima says, lip curling in distaste. Yamaguchi scoffs because Tsukki has the exact same pair of handcuffs at home, but the omega pinches his arm, keeping him quiet.

 

"No no no, you're mistaken. These- ah, these aren't my handcuffs," Kuroo tugs on the cuffs, making the metal clink against the leg of the table, "they're Akaashi's-"

 

"You're using another omega's sex toys then..?" Tsukishima raises a brow and folds his arms over his chest. Kuroo's eyes widen and Bokuto lets out a quiet "ooooo~"

 

"Uh… no..? No. Definitely not, I- Bro please," Kuroo begs, straining his neck to see the alpha sitting on his back. Bokuto snickers but takes pity on the other alpha and leans forward to unlock the cuffs. Akaashi, sprawled across the large black couch smiles.

 

"I like him." He murmurs. Kenma, waddling back from the kitchen, arms laden with snacks hums in agreement.

 

\---

 

Bokuto is very boisterous but definitely friendly, and his partner Akaashi is quiet but in no way demure. Kenma is shy and introverted, but Taketora more than makes up for that with his extrovertedness. 

 

In the end, Kei fits in perfectly with his dry sarcasm and scathing commentary, and it really eases some of the tension Yamaguchi had been feeling. Kei is accepted into their group.

 

He, on the other hand, is hiding in the kitchen under the guise of refilling the chip bowls and pouring more drinks for everyone. Kenma had offered to help, but Yamaguchi had nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the living room once he had an excuse.

 

He's suffocating in there.

 

It's not that the others are excluding him, because they're being perfectly polite and engaging, nor are they excluding him. But for some reason, the polite small talk just seems to be… forced? 

 

Maybe they don't like him. Maybe they wish he wasn't there. Maybe it would have been better if only Kei had come. Maybe it's all in his head at this point, but honestly, who knows. He hates this feeling; like Kei is going somewhere he can't reach him. Like he's being taken away, right in front of his eyes.

 

He's trying so hard not be left behind; clinging to Kei like a lifeline, throwing himself headfirst into this triad and working to make connections with all his heart. Kei's position is sealed in stone now, but where does this leave him..?

 

"Hey," Kuroo's voice is soft, concerned, "everything okay..?"

 

Yamaguchi pastes a smile on his face and turns around, arms full of soda cans.

 

"Great!" He's such a liar. Kuroo raises a brow, unconvinced.

 

"You sure..?" He hedges, pulling the half empty bowl of chips closer to him, "You seem a little tense."

 

"What? No. Of course not. I'm-" he fumbles the sodas. The orange and grape sodas hit the counter and bust, spraying across the kitchen and soaking both Yamaguchi and the alpha. 

 

The kitchen is silent.

 

Kuroo blinks owlishly at the brunette as he stammers, fumbling for paper towels and trying to stop the orange can from spilling even more where it lays at his feet.

 

"Is everything okay? There was a thump and- oh." Taketora stops in the doorway wide eyes roving over the scene. Kuroo and Yamaguchi are both soaked, the kitchen counter and floor are covered in purple and orange soda, and Yamaguchi is nearly in tears trying to frantically mop it all up with the roll of paper towels.

 

"Kuroo," Kenma says, brushing past Taketora with a couple towels, "maybe you should take Yamaguchi to change clothes?" The alpha blinks at Yamaguchi before nodding. He squats down in front of the beta, hand outstretched.

 

"Yamaguchi," he murmurs, "let's get you cleaned up."

 

The beta gnaws at his bottom lip, valiantly trying not to cry, his cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment. This is the worst night of his life. 

 

"Yamaguchi." The alpha prompts. Yamaguchi doesn't move. He's ruined everything now.

 

A towel is draped over his head suddenly. Kenma is kneeling beside him, picking up the wads of saturated paper towels. 

 

"I dropped an entire cake when I met Tora's family. A chocolate one; on their brand new sofa." He murmurs. Yamaguchi sniffs and looks up at the older omega through his bangs. "Tora was so nervous he threw up on my cat."

 

"Don't talk about it!" Taketora sqwalks, hiding his reddening face behind his hands. Yamaguchi sniffs and wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. Kenma doesn't look at him, thankfully, but Yamaguchi can feel the omega's comforting pheromones blanketing him.

 

"You don't have to push yourself. If you're anxious, be anxious. If you're embarrassed, cry about it. Do what you need to to feel comfortable here. We won't mind." 

 

Yamaguchi swallows thickly, his eyes burning even worse now.

 

"Okay." He rasps.

 

\---

 

"You know, if you wanted to see me shirtless, you could have said so," Kuroo jokes. Yamaguchi laughs softly, watery. His voice is still scratchy from holding back his emotions, and he doesn't trust himself not to break down if he opens his mouth.

 

"They might be a little big, but it's better than being stuck cold and sticky, right?" Yamaguchi gratefully accepts the t-shirt and basketball shorts from the shirtless alpha. Kuroo turns back to rifle through his drawers, leaving Yamaguchi to undress and wipe down, mind completely somewhere else. 

 

Walking through the living room, half hidden under the dark blue towel and shirt stained with off-brand soda was an embarrassing experience, and probably the lowest Yamaguchi has ever been. Kei had called out to him, but he merely ducked his head and walked faster. Why did the bedrooms have to be on the other side of the living room..?

 

Why did Kenma have to be so understanding? 

 

He sniffs, emotions threatening to overflow again as he tugs the shirt over his head. Why is he even like this? Why can't he just take them at their word when they say he's fine just as he is? Why is this so scary?

 

Kuroo drops onto the bed in front of him with a sigh, lips curled into a soft smile.

 

"Kenma and I grew up together. I told you that, right?" At Yamaguchi's hesitant nod, he continues. "We were basically brothers our whole lives. He and Taketora are soulmates who found each other on their first day in high school. It was an absolute train wreck." The alpha laughs.

 

"They hadn't even spoken to one another yet, just bumped shoulders at practice, and suddenly Taketora is star struck- talking about marriage and babies and their future. Kenma was terrified. Taketora stole Kenma away immediately after practice and dragged him home with him, and I could never get the full story from either of them, but Kenma ended up dropping someone's birthday cake all over Tora's family couch. He was embarrassed and pissed and scared so he ran to  _ my house _ and locked himself in  _ my room _ for a solid week, all while skipping school, because he was trying to avoid Tora."

 

"That's…" Yamaguchi blinks, surprised. He hadn't imagined it was  _ that _ bad. Kuroo nods, smile wide.

 

"I mean, by Saturday I took pity on Tora, because oh my god he looked so pathetically sad, and dragged him to the Kozume house. I dunno if it was the fact that his alpha dad answered the door or maybe the combination of nerves finally hit him, but Tora opened his mouth for a greeting and puked everywhere- all over Mochi- that cat never liked Tora after that, it was awful."

 

"That's terrible!" Yamaguchi cries, but he can feel the smile on his face. Kuroo tugs him down onto the bed beside him.

 

"I met Bokuto and Akaashi in my first year of high school. Bo was already courting Akaashi by then- like, formally; with scented objects and carrying his bag- all of it. Or, I mean,  _ trying _ to court him. Akaashi's family is really old fashioned. They didn't like that Bo wasn't from an auspicious family." Kuroo rolls his eyes and flops backwards onto the bed. "But my dude didn't give up, and eventually Akaashi told his family to suck it. They bonded behind their backs, without their permission, and a bond mark is forever, so there wasn't anything the family could do. Akaashi moved in with Bokuto's family, but he's the oldest of six, so the house was like,  _ packed.  _ So when we graduated, we all just decided to get a place together." He shrugs. "Kenma's mom didn't trust that he and Tora were responsible enough yet, which, she's not wrong- I still have to wake him up for classes every morning. Bo couldn't support both of them while going to school, and Akaashi's family has basically disowned him, so."

 

Yamaguchi is in awe. He hadn't realized that they had been through all of that. To him, an outsider, they had just seemed like a cheerful group that didn't want to be separated from each other, but in reality, they were simply trying to stay afloat. They were clinging to one another in this life, trying to find their footing, stumbling and trying not to be left behind, just like Yamaguchi is.

 

Kuroo tugs on his shirt, and Yamaguchi obediently lays back beside the alpha.

 

"I'm telling you all this, because it's okay. It's okay to struggle and be scared." Kuroo's fingers are gentle as they tuck a stray lock of hair behind the beta's ear. "Everything has been happening really fast lately, but that doesn't mean you need to try and speed up or anything. Just go at your own pace and do what you need to feel comfortable. We won't go anywhere without you."

 

Yamaguchi sniffs and nods.

 

"Okay." He means it this time.

 

\---

 

Tsukishima is waiting at the end of the hallway when they come out. He doesn't say anything, but he holds Yamaguchi's hand tight, even after they settle on the couch together. Kuroo sits on his other side, arm draped over the back of the couch, behind Yamaguchi's head. 

 

It's only been two weeks, but Kuroo's presence already has a calming effect on the beta. In combination with Tsukki, he doesn't remember why he was nervous in the first place. 

 

No one brings up the soda incident, and somehow there's no tension in the air. It's not like Yamaguchi was expecting to get the 3rd degree about it, or be teased for his blunder, but he's still grateful no one mentions it. He's still embarrassed about it, but he's glad they're moving on with the evening anyways.

 

Things seem to go smoother from that point; jokes are easier to laugh at, and Yamaguchi doesn't feel like he's being tiptoed around. It's a comfortable atmosphere.

 

Maybe he just needed to break himself down before he could build himself up.

 

It's not going to be an easy road, by any means. They're all going to have times of anxiety and worry over little things, but they'll have each other, just like now. 

 

It's like Suga had said, a triad can be a greater source of support and stability than a regular pair or couple.

 

When Tsukki squeezes his hand without looking away from the tv and Kuroo's fingers idly play with the hairs at the base of his neck, he feels confident that they'll do just fine.

 

\---

 

"Are you sure, Yamaguchi?" Kuroo pants, hands firm on the beta's hips. Yamaguchi nods, ducking in for another kiss. Kuroo groans, fingers tightening and hips twitching beneath the beta.

 

Tsukishima runs his fingers through the sweaty brown hair, peppering kisses along the freckled skin of Yamaguchi's shoulders. His fingers are firm but gentle as they work the beta open, lube making slick noises in the otherwise silent room. Yamaguchi is whining against the alpha's lips, fingers clenched tight on his shoulders.

 

He's about to be bonded.

 

It's been four months since Tsukishima came home in a panic about finding his soulmate; since Kuroo came into their small world like a whirlwind and showed them what they had been missing on their own. Four months since Yamaguchi fell to pieces on his own, only to be rebuilt stronger with the help of his alpha and omega. It wasn't easy, and Yamaguchi still gets uneasy some days, thinking about where he fits in in all this, but he's ready.

 

He's ready to be able to say he belongs to, and with, Kuroo and Tsukishima.

 

This evening was his idea; he wanted to make it romantic, but after bringing the idea up, they haven't left the bedroom. Yamaguchi supposes dinner can always be reheated later.

 

_ "Kei!" _ He gasps, body arching as the omega presses against his prostate. The pleasure is overwhelming and Yamaguchi isn't sure how much time has passed with Kei and Kuroo surrounding him; they've been at this for forever, but only a minute, and his whole body is on fire.

 

"Please," he whines, rutting against Kuroo's hard cock, jerking back into Tsukki's fingers, "please, Kuroo, I'm ready- I-" he whines again as Tsukishima's fingers rub his prostate mercilessly. Kuroo growls against his Adam's apple, sharp teeth nipping at sensitive skin.

 

Yamaguchi lets out a huff of air as he's flipped flat onto his stomach. Kuroo's hands are warm and soft, but firm and unyielding as they lift Yamaguchi's hips. Tsukishima's long fingers are running through his hair, before tugging his head back to connect their lips. The omega swallows the high pitched noises Yamaguchi makes when Kuroo presses inside him, his teeth sinking into Yamaguchi's neck.

 

Kuroo won't be able to knot him, not without better preparation, but he can do this. He can sink his teeth into Yamaguchi's scent gland and take him, mark him, claim him as  _ theirs.  _

 

Knowing that there will be no more questioning over where he fits in or why he doesn't just step down and "let the soulmates be happy", knowing that they want and love him enough to become a triad makes his heart soar. Yamaguchi doesn't realize he's crying until Tsukishima is wiping them away, whispering encouragements into his ear, pressing soft kisses into his skin, and Kuroo is growling above him, hands roving the beta's body, holding him close, burning promises into his skin with every touch.

 

Yamaguchi wonders if this is how Tsukki felt so long ago; wonders if Tsukki's nerves felt alight, his world bright and filled with color. Everything is so much  _ more _ and he feels like he's on the verge of exploding, of shattering-

 

He's coming with a wail, back arching sharply, and Kuroo stills inside him, breathlessly groaning against his sluggishly bleeding bond mark. It'll be red and irritated for the next week, and Yamaguchi can't wait. Tsukishima's scent had changed by the next morning into something deeper, fuller and more rich. Yamaguchi had spent countless hours simply nuzzling the tender spot during the first few days. He wonders how his scent will change.

 

"Gim'me five minutes," Kuroo rumbles, words slightly slurred against the back of Yamaguchi's neck, "and then I'll take care of you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi is glad the alpha offered, because he is  _ wiped. _ Yamaguchi isn't sure he'll even be able to make it to class in the morning; he's ready to sleep where he lies.

 

"That's not necessary." Tsukishima mumbles.

 

"Don't be shy; you know I don't mind-" 

 

"It's  _ really _ not necessary." Tsukishima insists. It clicks for Yamaguchi a second faster than it does for Kuroo, and he snickers into the pillow beneath him.

 

"You dirty boy~" he teases, only to hiss when Kei pinches his side. "I'm kidding! Only kidding!"

 

"Shut up, Tadashi." Tsukishima rolls his eyes and slides off the side of the bed, moving to the bathroom. Kuroo flops onto the bed beside Yamaguchi with a laugh, leaving his back exposed to the chilly night air. He shivers and curls closer to the alpha, seeking warmth.

 

"Mm, how's your neck?" Kuroo asks, trailing gentle fingers over the swollen gland.

 

"It's fine." Yamaguchi murmurs, eyelids heavy.

 

"And your back? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

 

"It was perfect." Yamaguchi's smile is soft with sleep but no less sincere. He hums softly when he feels Tsukishima crawl into bed behind him, a warm rag trailing over his skin. He feels warm from his head to his toes, inside and out.

 

He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with them.


End file.
